Compounds each having a bridged cyclic skeleton such as an adamantane skeleton, 3-oxatricyclo[4.3.1.14,8]undecane skeleton analogous to the adamantane skeleton, norbornene skeleton, 2-oxabicyclo[3.2.11,5]-6-octene skeleton analogous to the norbornene skeleton have three-dimensionally special ring systems. For example, these compounds are non-aromatic and rigid. These compounds can therefore exhibit various functions and receive attention in the fields of, for example, photosensitive resins in which high performances are required. Separately, a fluorine atom can impart, owing to its electric properties and other properties, special functions such as water resistance, water repellency, chemical resistance, mechanical strength, and sliding property to molecules. Investigations on organic compounds containing fluorine atoms have therefore actively been made.
However, there are known only few polymerizable compounds having higher functions, which polymerizable compounds each contain a bridged cyclic skeleton, such as the adamantane skeleton, having a polymerizable group with a fluorine atom or a group containing a fluorine atom bonded thereto and have both the functions of the bridged cyclic skeleton and the functions of the fluorine atom. In addition to these compounds, cyclic compounds each having an electron-withdrawing group such as a group containing a fluorine atom and being polymerizable have high functions and receive attention specifically in the field of photosensitive resins. Expectations with respect to novel monomers each containing an electron-withdrawing group thereby grow.
Additionally, demands have been made on polymeric compounds for use in photoresists, photosensitive resin compositions, patterning processes, and processes for manufacturing semiconductors, which can highly precisely form finer patterns.